1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of self-wringing mops, and more particularly, that type of mop wherein a mop unit or mop cloth is provided at the end of the head and is mounted so that one end of it can be turned or twisted by way of a crank for wringing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,970 which discloses a mop of the same or a similar type. The mop of the prior patent lacks the unique features of the herein invention in that the herein invention provides a mop having fewer parts, parts that are of simpler construction and which are easier to fabricate and assemble.